


The little match boy

by C_N_DAVIS



Series: The twisted fairytales [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, merman, twisted fairytales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_N_DAVIS/pseuds/C_N_DAVIS
Summary: It was New Year’s Eve and dreadfully cold. The snow fell quickly in the darkening light as evening came on. In the cold and the darkness, there walked along the street a poor young man, Lee Seung-Gil,  an alpha indeed bareheaded and with no shoes on...But suddenly Prince Phichit helped him.





	The little match boy

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't take royalty to be the hero.

Children, I am going to tell you a story- listen up now: Once upon a time(I finally got that right),in a kingdom far far away where Omegas and Betas dominate the society due to the hunter-gatherer society. Wait, you don't understand? All right, you see, the alphas had to go to war and hunt, if we have an alpha leader or alpha as the dominant, we will have to change the leader nearly everyday and I can tell you that is not good for the society at all, so Omegas and Betas are the leaders instead. Back to the story, there was a poor boy who was an Alpha  by the name of Lee Seung-Gil.  This was the coldest part of the year and our poor Seung-Gil had went with his bare feet, that were red and blue with cold; he had bundles of matches in his apron and  his hand. Everyone passed by ignored him like a street rat. 

In a corner between two houses, he sat down. He tucked his swollen and numb and hard feet in underneath himself and the only old and dirty clothing he had - but still he grew colder and colder; he did not dare to go home, as he had not sold any matches and could not bring any money. His father would certainly would not be pleased and there will be punishments. 

Just then a large glittering carriage with the color red and yellow pulled by four tall white horses stopped by. As the door of the carriage opened, there stepped the Omega Prince-Prince Phichit.  The prince walked to Seung-Gil and kindly gave him clothes and food and money. 

"What is your name?" The prince asked. 

"Your majesty, my name is Lee Seung-Gil." 

The prince returned to the carriage by the Noble's order. But for Seung-Gil the alluring scent and the smile of the prince was in his brain. 

Days later the Prince had sneaked off the palace using magic and found Seung-Gil.They spent time on a tree together and for both boys it was quite gleefull, sometimes Phichit took them to the coast and met the Prince's best friend, a merman  named Katsuki Yuuri. 

But one day as our Seung-Gil was on the street he heard an announcement: The royal family was recruiting people to save the Prince as the evil witch Georgi Popovich had took him at night. So our poor boy sneaked off into the palace at night with a note to his father. When he arrived to the palace, the guards thought he was a begger and they almost sent him away, when the guards permitted him in, everyone in the hall laughed loudly as our poor boy was an alpha and she wasn't royalty at all. All the omegas and betas beside him were royalty and  accompanied by fifty-five peacocks to the king and queen , proud and loyal slaves and servants, but Seung-Gil had no one else, he only had a jacket with holes, some snacks, some money,  a key and some poor excuse for pencil and paper  in her bag.  The queen wanted to send him away but she never wanted the alpha to be embarrassed. So she gave the alpha three tasks. 

"So my dear young guest, to prove that you have the same worth and capability as others I shall give  three tasks for you, this is the first task: I have scattered a bowl of lentils into the iron powder for you in your room . You will have to pick the iron powder up in an hour without using magic.  Go now."  

Everyone laughed at the alpha as he exits the hall, after all, who could separate iron powders and lentils in an hour? 

As Seung-Gil was in his room, looking at the pile of mixture, he thought of a plan. He borrowed a bowl from the queen and took out his key made out of iron. When he put the key above the pile, the grey iron powder flew to the key and he put the powder to the bowl. Within twenty minutes he already finished  that task. 

The queen wasn't happy at all. But she said"Well, your second task is to give us the finest pearls from the ocean and fill this teapot with it, but you cannot get wet at all nor spend any money,  go now." She said. 

Our Seung-Gil walked to the coast and saw Yuuri with another merfolk with silver hair that glittered. 

Seung-Gil managed to explain the situation. Yuuri and the other merfolk had sheld their tears that turned into fine pearls immediately as it reached the pot.  So Seung-Gil only spend another hour on this mission without spending money and  getting wet at all. 

 Now the queen, the king , the other royalties, and even the royal cat wasn't pleased at all. So they think of a plan. At night before dinner the queen went into all the bed-rooms , took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses.They believed that a only a beta or omega could felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds- Nobody but a real beta or Omega  could be as sensitive as that. But for the queen's rage that plan didn't succeed at all as the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds had squashed the pea before the candidates went to sleep, apart from that most of the candidates had to visit the doctor because they really suffered the high temperature under those sheets. 

Well, the queen had to honour her promise anyway so she let Seung-Gil stay and took lessons on dragons, witches and all of that jazz.   But instead of fighting and violence he was good at geography and biology, he knew that dragons sleeps on rocks, eat humans and coal balls...

After three weeks, it was time for them to save Prince Phichit. The other royalties' horses carried them towards the black forest, but Seung-Gil had his donkey, Phichit's favorite food and some coal balls for the dragon only. Seung-Gil spend two hours in the wild, locating the place where the dragon slept, but when he followed the trails, he saw a giant dragon with red and yellow scales on its body, sleeping on a big pile of hay. The donkey and the alpha looked at each other. 

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Seung-Gil asked his donkey. 

"HEE HALL!!!" The donkey replied loudly before Seung-Gil cover it's mouth- the dragon woke up! 

Although Seung-Gil and the donkey were behind a tree but his feet was still trembling.  Between the trees the alpha peaked out and he tossed out some coal balls but the dragon rolled them away. The donkey tossed Phichit's favorite food and the dragon ate it all quickly as if it haven't eat for a century. Seung-Gil took a deep breath and 

 

 

JUMP OVER TO THE DRAGON AND KISSED ITS NOSE!

 

As the donkey covered it's face in shame the whole dragon was covered in dust of red, blue, orange and green. Seung-Gil was coughing loudly when Prince Phichit came out of the dust.  The Omega Prince rung his arms around the Alpha and they kissed. 

"You have a terrible breath." The alpha commented. 

"You still kissed me." 

* * *

 3 years later 

King Lee Seung-Gil sat on his bed , his mate King Phichit who was approaching to the room from his duties. 

"Seung-Gil, I have something to tell you." 

 King Seung-Gil looked up at his mate in confusion, waiting for Phichit.

"I think I am carrying." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Each story in this series stands alone... so you may see Phichit as the _______________ the next time :)


End file.
